1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor package structures, and, more particularly, to a multi-chip package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the electronic industry, electronic products at the market have demands for light weights, compact sizes, high speeds, and multifunctions. Therefore, a multi-chip package inside the product develops toward to a high computation speed, high component density, and high complexity, and further integrates other electronic components having multifunctions such as biology, optics, mechanics, electronics, and magnetics in one package.
In order to accord with the trend of a low-profiled and compact-sized multi-chip package, system in package (SiP) thus develops a multi-chip module (MCM) package structure. However, this structure increases the density of components and causes the electromagnetic interference (EMI) between chips disposed on the same substrate.
For preventing the EMI between chips, presently the industry develops a multi-chip package having an electromagnetic shielding function. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional multi-chip package 1 having an electromagnetic shielding function comprises: a substrate 10 having two semiconductor elements 11a and 11b disposed thereon and electrically connected thereto, an encapsulant 12 formed on the substrate 10, a long trench 120 formed in the encapsulant 12 and formed between the two semiconductor elements 11a and 11b, and an electromagnetic shield 13 formed in the long trench 120 and electrically connected to a grounding structure 100 of the substrate 10. In addition, a plurality of electromagnetic shield bars 13′ are formed in the encapsulant 12, as shown in FIG. 1B′.
However, the conventional long trench 120 is formed by a laser method, and the encapsulant 12 will be overheated if the laser is performed for a long time, causing damages of the semiconductor elements 11a and 11b or a warpage of the encapsulant 12.
Further, it takes long time to form the long trench 120, which causes an increase of the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, how to overcome the mentioned problems of the prior art is substantially an issue desirably to be solved.